


Hateful day

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort but you don't see the hurt, Not Fluff, agender ashe, nonbinary bernie, trans man ignatz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Bernie sits paralyzed, waiting for their house to become secure again after the incursion of their father. Once it is, they, eventually, have a frank conversation with their roommates.Written as part of the FE Trans Winter Exchange for melodicBooknerd13 on AO3!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020





	Hateful day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodicBooknerd13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicBooknerd13/gifts).



> small warning if you skipped the tags, this is definitely not fluff, but it has a happy ending.  
> also, just as clarification: Ashe uses it/its pronouns, Bernie uses they/them pronouns, and Ignatz uses he/him pronouns.

The chair was digging into Bernie’s back, they hadn’t eaten all day, and they were pretty sure that Ignatz was giving them a weird look. Still, they couldn’t take their eyes off the door. It was only locked by the doorknob’s lock, which probably couldn’t even stop a sizable dog. Ashe had yet to return home. The deadbolt, latch, corner wedge and many more security devices sat useless, incapable of protecting anyone.

They had always been security conscious, but it hadn’t sent them into panic attacks before now.

Just last week, Bernie’s father had paid an impromptu visit. None of them were sure how he knew where they lived. It wasn’t much of a visit, just a large man barging through their door, followed by a shouting match between the man in question, and Ashe. Neither Ignatz nor Bernie had ever seen Ashe angry before, but it managed to drive him off. Bernie had banished most of the encounter to the far corners of their memory. But something felt really, really awful.

“Did… do you remember if he hit Ashe?”

“He didn’t hit Ashe, I remember it clearly.” Ignatz walked over with a burning-hot pan, “Would you like a pierogi?”

He held out steaming-hot pasta with his tongs. Bernie took it using their oversized hoodie sleeves.

“When did I say where it worked?”

“You did not say where Ashe worked. You were quiet the entire time.” The pan clanked against the stovetop. “In fact, you handled yourself very tactfully. We were both happy to help.”

Bernie bit into their pierogi. It was hot, but not enough to stop them. In seconds, Bernie felt warmer and a little more alive. They’d probably forgotten to eat again.

“Could you help me plate the rest?”

“Sure.” Bernie winced briefly at the plain Pierogies. “Parsley would be a nice garnish, or maybe some parmesan?”

“Oh, of course! You’re much better at cooking than me anyway.”

They spent the next half hour quietly arranging the food Ignatz made. He certainly had the aesthetic sense, but Bernie couldn’t help spicing them to perfection.

Just before they were about to serve themselves, the door creaked open. Bernie had a miniature heart attack. They remained tense up until Ashe’s familiar grey hair poked through the doorway.

“Oh hey, were you waiting for me?”

Bernie nodded sadly.

“Just getting dinner ready! You’re very punctual, as always.”

As soon as Ashe shut the door behind it, Bernie rushed over and locked everything that can be locked. Deadbolt, latch, doorstop, door bar, each latch makes them feel a little more secure. Now that they were finished, they felt faintly ridiculous. Desperately scrabbling at a half-dozen locks to feel any semblance of security.

Their roommates were seated at the table, making small talk. Bernie’s feet drag across the tiles, a plow through the rocks as Ashe and Ignatz stand firm, oxen among the mountains. Well, Ignatz would probably be more like a big cat, maybe a lynx or mountain lion. And Ashe could be a dog or a bird. They scrape food onto their plate and join the others.

“It was funny that she referred to me with she/her pronouns the whole time. I guess she never looked past my hands?”

“I suppose. I’m sorry that you got misgendered again.”

“Oh, you’re pretty much the only people who refer to me correctly.” Ashe chortled. “Turns out it’s hard to explain there’s more than two genders to people in a checkout line.”

“Do you like dogs or birds more?” Bernie stated.

Ashe pivoted instantly, probably more than happy to change the subject. They’ve had many conversations about gender. “They both have their merits, for sure. My parent’s dog is very friendly, even when I’m gone for a while.” Ashe tapped its chin with its fork, then aimed it at Bernie, “On the other hand, the freedom of flight is very tempting.”

“For every bird besides penguins.”

“They’re very good swimmers! Their bowling pin shape is functional and cute.”

Ignatz nodded, “It would make swimsuit shopping easier.”

“What about you, Bernie? Dogs or birds?” His brow wrinkled, “Although isn’t it usually dogs or cats?”

“Oh, no, I just assumed that your favorite animal would be one of those.”

“Ouch, am I that easy to read?” Ashe laughed, nothing but mirth lighting its face.

“It’s a good thing! You’re upfront about what you like. Nothing wrong with that.”

Ashe’s face very quickly went ashy. It stated, “Well, about that. Bernie, you’ve greeted me at the door every day this week. Seeing you is nice, but it’s… pretty obvious that something’s bothering you.”

Bernie hid their face under their hands. It was the closest they could get to hiding in a cave.

“We don’t have to talk about this now.” Ignatz stated.

“Yeah, you’re right.” It paused for a beat, “Maybe it would help to talk about solutions instead?”

Bernie let out a noncommittal grunt. It felt like their chest was going to explode just from that alone. They can’t and don’t want to imagine what their roommates faces looked like.

“We could move again.” Ashe said, almost matter-of-factly.

“Oh, that’s true! I still have the listings from last time.”

Bernie let out a sigh, then shook their head, “No. I like this place. My plants are arranged perfectly, it’d be sad if I had to move them again.”

“It wasn’t that difficult to move them all. It only took us…” Ignatz counted on his hand, “Seven trips?”

Bernie groaned, “Eight.” They slumped back and crossed their arms, “I don’t want my life to be defined by my father. Not ever.”

Ignatz put a hand on theirs, “Don’t feel like you need to put on a brave face for us, we’ll always be here to help.”

They shoved his hand away, “I’m not! There’s no brave face! This is how I really feel!”

“Sorry.”

They covered their face again. Not that brave. 

“I like this place too! I found a job at a reasonable location, which hasn’t always been the case, and I love how much space you have for flowers and carnivorous plants. Feels like we’ve really made it into a home.”

Bernie peeked out of her hands. Ashe smiled.

“You’re right, of course. Um, it was my mistake in the first place that lead to this. It won’t happen again.”

They took his hand firmly. After this, Bernie was going to lie in bed and scream into their pillow, but right now, they appreciated their roommate’s solidarity. Without making eye contact with anyone present, they grumbled,

“I really don’t deserve either of you… thanks.”

Ashe laughed, and brought up a different topic. In seconds, the apartment was filled with life again, and not just from the copious foliage.

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say except sorry that it was sad, but it was going to be way, way worse if i didn't stop myself.  
> thanks for the prompts, and i hope you liked it!


End file.
